


lies in the eyes of you

by Aminias



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Clans (Warriors), Power Dynamics, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, ShadowClan (Warriors), ShadowClan-centric, StarClan (Warriors), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is NOT a crack fic, deny god for me blackstar, stare into my love me tender eyes blackstar, what is canon a background for me to write gay cats and lots of imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: Blackstar turned regarding the night sky, “About what you’ve said,” His paws shifted claws leaving divots in the dirt. “Starclan hasn’t spoken.”Sol hummed giving his pelt a quick reassuring lick.Whiskers twitching he struggled with his thoughts. Warmth won out over rage, he caved. Leaning into the press of Sol's body the chill of the night fell away.“Are you satisfied?”orI attempt a better take than "Idk sol I just have so many problems :("





	lies in the eyes of you

**Author's Note:**

> Bailey- this is dedicated to you, talked me into warriors cats fic not that it took much
> 
> I watched the Everything moves map too many times

Desolation gripped Blackstar, tree growth deeper then any fox den stretched before him. Tail striking through the darkness he paced the length of his small clearing. He held on to his anger hurling it at some low hanging branches. Sides heaving several moments and a few broken branches later he settled himself. Alone, he bowed his head before Starclan, “Why?” Blackstar asked hoping the night air would carry his words to the stars. 

Only the distant sounds of camp and woods creatures answered. 

Apart from the others, a tortoiseshell tom cat stepped out of the gloom. 

Sol brushed up alongside him butting his head in greeting. Blackstar burned from nose to tail tip aware of every place their fur touched. “What troubles you this evening?”

Blackstar turned regarding the night sky, “About what you’ve said,” His paws shifted claws leaving divots in the dirt. “Starclan hasn’t spoken.”

Sol hummed giving his pelt a quick reassuring lick.

Whiskers twitching he struggled with his thoughts. Warmth won out over rage, he caved. Leaning into the press of Sol's body the chill of the night fell away.

“Are you satisfied?” 

Undaunted Sol’s Amber eyes met his own, "To see you looking so morose no,” the tom confided, “You know what I think.” The other cat began voice low and rolling, Blackstar found himself unable to look away. “The dead are long past, it’s the living who suffer, you are a great leader Blackstar, I watch you look to the skies for answers while your people suffer.” Only Sol would dare to challenge him like this. 

“I’m doing everything I can,” Protests rested at the back of his throat. That wasn’t true there had to be another option he was overlooking. Something the great cats who had gone before expected him to see. Heart hollow he clung to his conviction, “There is always a reason, everything is as Starclan, wills.” He had to believe that. 

“That may be so,” Sol conceded. Despite the patience of his tone, his body was vibrating with intensity. He felt like a rock after it’d been too long in the sun, hot enough to singe the pads off your paws but still worth touching.

Weariness clutched his bones, “The prey is only getting scarcer, the other leaders won’t listen. We are Shadowclan that has always been our strength, it sets us apart and now, dams us..”He trailed off reeling from the confession. He knew the cats he led, whose kits were coming, who hated mud or had the best hunters crouch. Watching them waste away was a path he couldn’t bear to tread. They looked at him the same way he turned to Sol now with hope and trust. “This new home has brought with us new struggles, Kinkfur is in Littleclouds care, because of the two-legs.” the Tabby she-cat boldly came between a two-leg and her apprentice. Helplessness seized him, there was no way to will her better, to redraw the lines of their lands. “We have already left one home, how can I ask them to abandon another?”

“I’m here Blackstar,” Sol assured him pressing closer quick as a hawk grabbing a mouse the Totisehsell tom nuzzles under his jaw.

Unbidden a purr, rumbling and raw rises from within him.

Sol's eyes glow as if he’s stolen the light of the sun. “I’m not asking you to turn your back on Starclan, I’m asking you to choose another way.” The first signs of dawn steal over the horizon to gleam off of Sol’s fur. The darker parts of his pelt reflect the sky like a captured star. 

He blinked puzzling it over, “Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No,” Sol said as if he carried Blackstars sorrows, “Remember but move forward, the lake is a new home, a new era leave Starclan for the dead now is a time of the living,” At Blackstars frown Sol paused, “you are wise Blackstar consider the change my words bring.”

Blackstar nodded letting out a sigh moving his dark paw to eclipse Sol's own. The snake of doubt coiled in his mind. Could he trust Starclan?

“Please think about it,” Staring up at him, Sol twined their tails together, “for the clan.” 


End file.
